


Boss Fight

by bishipsaremyships



Series: Hermitcraft One-Shots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game), One Life Modded SMP
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Magic Powers, One Shot, Rated For Violence, Sparring, TFCbrine, fighting with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishipsaremyships/pseuds/bishipsaremyships
Summary: Joey was bored.Which was never a good thing.He had decided to go down to the shopping district on the main island and once there, he encountered TFC. Joey had poked and prodded until he managed to coerce the older man to agree to a sparring match."Bring some of your friends though. It would be too easy with just you." TFC had said.And that's how Joey managed to rope Lauren, Scott, Joel, and Shelby into fighting alongside him.[A non-canon compliant one-shot in the universe of my One Life/Hermitcraft crossover]





	Boss Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Boss Fight by Wubbix

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Yammy asks as she pulls Joey aside from his stretching.

Joey laughs, teasingly patting her on the head.

"Oh, girl, we'll be just fine! I mean, come on. It's five young adults in the prime of their youth versus one middle aged man. Plus we've got our magic!" He exclaims, gesturing to the glowing rainbow streaking down his neck and chest before fading back into his normal skin tone.

Yammy shakes her head with a sigh.

"Just make sure to be careful, alright? Especially since Scott doesn't have magic like us." She says.

"Why are you even so worried?"

"I just have a bad feeling about all this..."

Joey waves her off and returns to the One Life side of the arena (the old wargrounds had been chosen to hold the fight) just in time for Xisuma, the referee of the match, to come and stand between the two sides.

"Alright, everyone, I want a clean game. No healing items, no modded weapons, and no interference from the audience. Is that understood?" X asks, giving each side a stern look through his visor.

Everyone nods and X backs away, hopping back behind the wall of barrier blocks that he and Yammy had set up to protect the onlookers of the match.

"Ready..."

The crowd goes deathly silent, everyone watching with wide and curious, only the occasional whisper of a bet being thrown about.

"Steady..."

Those standing on the One Life side of the arena get into fighting stances, only to be confused at TFC's lack of movement. The older hermit simply stands in his spot, his arms crossed over his chest with a small smirk peeking out from his greying beard.

"Fight!"

Chaos is the only way to describe the first few seconds of the fight.

Shelby summons fireballs at a flick of her wrists and hurls them towards TFC at the same moment that Scott notches an arrow in his bow and lets it loose. However, before either blow could land anywhere close to TFC across the field, he seemingly disappears right before their eyes. Lauren whirls around, standing back to back with Joel, her hair starting to float around her as if she were underwater and her eyes glowing a bright violet.

TFC reappears behind the group, winking at Lauren, the only one to see him, as he snaps his fingers, the ground beginning for rumble underneath them. Spikes of bedrock shoot out the earth, surrounding Joey, Lauren, Shelby, Joel, and Scott like jail cell bars.

Joey curses loudly, smacking his hand against the unbreakable stone only for said stone to shatter as soon as he touches it. The shards rush back towards TFC, covering his body like armour, leaving only his face exposed, showing the world his cocky smile.

Shelby growls under her breath, the flames in her hands dancing wildly in the wind.

"Cover me!" She shouts suddenly, launching herself towards her opponent, causing the team to jump in surprise.

Joel quickly recovers and jumps into action, concentrating for a moment before vine begin to grow from the grass with a motion from his shaky hands. The vine shoot towards TFC, one managing to wrap around the older man's wrist before he cuts it away with his diamond sword, hacking and slashing at the other approaching vegetation.

Joey stomps on the ground, shards of candy colored crystals shooting up and firing themselves at TFC, but he simply dance out of the way, causing the shirtless man to scowl.

"Lauren! Scott! Initiate plan 19C!" He turns and shouts at the two.

They both nod and Lauren quickly picks up Scott, setting the man on her shoulders, before pushing off the ground and floating freely without the help of a wyvern, manticore, or elytra. Scott draws back another arrow from his quiver and eyes down the shit as Lauren flies upwards.

Time seems to slow as Scott shoots, the arrow flying through the air and connecting with a kink in TFC's bedrock armour, burying into his back with deadly accuracy.

TFC stumbles away from the freewheel attack that Shelby had thrown at him, crashing to the ground with a groan of pain.

The fighting calms, everyone panting, shoulders heaving, powers fading back to dormant.

"Whoo, yeah! Nice shot, Hawkeye!" Stacy cheers from the stands, starting to climb up over the barrier blocks only for Xisuma to pull her back down by the shoulder.

“It’s not over.” He says cryptically.

Stacy gives him a strange look, but sure enough, just as Joey begins to approach TFC to ask him if he admits defeat, the older man starts to stand, shaking a little as the bedrock armour heals itself, pushing the arrow out with only a bit of blood.

TFC laughs loudly as he turns to face Joey, whose expression is stricken with disbelief, with white glowing eyes, small fangs that went unnoticed earlier peeking out in a prideful smirk.

“If that’s the best you can do, this’ll be way too easy.” TFC says, his voice suddenly staticy and straining on the ears as his bedrock armour shifts off of him, falling to the ground in clumps.

Bedrock spikes out of the ground again mixed with obsidian and cobble with a single gesture from TFC, his arm pointed forwards with his palm extended, right at Joel. Lauren sprints towards Joel, skidding to a stop right in front of the flinching man and flings her arms out, dust clouds exploding across the arena. Someone in the crowd- Lizzie, more than likely- calls in concern for Joel.

As the wind pushes the dust away, people gasp and cheer. Lauren, shaking and wheezing, her chest trembling as she struggles to catch her breath, holds up a lavender energy field, pulsating like a galaxy, the obsidian and cobble spike having exploded upon impact with the field. However, the bedrock remains, cutting into energy field as Lauren cries out in pain, digging her feet into the ground to try to keep herself from sliding as if on ice.

TFC chuckles, clenching his open hands into fists, the bedrock spikes sinking back down into the ground, leaving giant holes in their wakes.

Slowly, Lauren lets down the shield, brushing fallen hair out of her sweaty face with a weak glare across the arena. Lauren summons a small of light resembling a star in her left hand, her eyes flicking over to Joey behind TFC, subtly nodding at him.

Joey smirks and nods back, crouching down to scoop some dirt up in his hands and pressing them together until the handful of dirt becomes a slim, pink crystal.

He darts forwards, his arm raised up to stab at TFC with the crystal, only for the older man to spin on his heel and catch the crystal against his sword. While Joey is distracted by shock, TFC takes the moment to yank him forwards and hit him over the back of his head with the hilt of his sword.

Joey drops to the ground, unconscious, effectively knocked out with the swift hit.

Gasps and murmurs of shock ring out over the field.

Scott, just as TFC turns to him with his sword gripped tightly in hand, drops his bow and quiver with wide eyes.

“Yeah, no, I’m good! I’ll just go hang out with Grian, thank you!” He exclaims, his hands raised in a surrendering motion as he walks over towards the barrier block wall, dragging Joey’s body after him by the ankle, and ducks down under a hole in the wall to lean against his winged friend.

Lauren laughs, clutching her stomach, the adrenaline of the fighting making her hysterical, only stopping when TFC turns his attention towards her.

He lunges at her, swinging his sword expertly, Lauren managing to dance out of the way of the blade each time, save for a small gash across her collarbone.

“Little help here would be great!” She shouts as she crouches and rolls to dodge a shot aimed at her head, breaking her two remaining friends out of their shocked stupors.

Joel runs, tackling TFC to the ground as Shelby pulls Lauren out of the way of a cobble spike that threatened to impale her.

TFC rolls, switching their position to pin Joel to the ground under him, reeling his fist back as if to punch him in the face, but stopping just short of an inch before connecting with his nose.

“Give up?”

Joel quickly nods, fearfully eyeing the fist in his face.

TFC laughs and stands, letting Joel scamper off and seek out Lizzie for comfort.

Shelby grinds her teeth, still glaring at TFC’s back with a deep passion, the fire in her hands streaking up and up her arms, burning away at her sleeves as her anger and annoyance inside boils and bubbles.

So she snaps.

With a fiery battle cry, she hurls the largest fireball she can summon at him, dodging backwards when TFC teleports away from it and reappears in front of her, swinging his sword.

Lauren throws up a shield around Shelby when the redhead trips over her own feet, causing TFC to throw an obsidian spike at her without a second glance. The spike embeds into her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain and collapse to the ground. Completely unbeknownst to the two fighters remaining, the galaxy haired woman shakes her head with a shudder and begins to limp over towards the barrier block wall, Stress slipping out to help and heal her wounded friend.

TFC slides to the left when Shelby’s tiny, flaming hand reaches forwards to punch at him, feinting back to the right before swinging out with his left.

Shelby dodges down, attempting to kick her opponents legs out from under him, but he jumps over the attack with a smirk.

As Shelby tries to get herself back up to her feet, TFC manages to push her down, pinning her down with a foot on the square of her back.

Shelby struggles only for TFC to shift more of his weight onto that foot, effectively pushing her back down with a loud groan followed by a mumble.

“Sorry, what was that?” TFC asks smuggly, holding his hand to his ear.

“I said I give!” Shelby shouts, twisting her body around just enough to wrap her now extinguished hands around the older man’s ankle and yank on it.

TFC laughs heartily, good-naturedly letting himself stumble away a few steps before extending a hand to help the redhead up.

As the crowd behind the barrier block wall that Yammy and Xisuma are now dismantling cheers and playfully jeers, TFC and Shelby walk over to them, one with an expression of mirth and another of embarrassment.

“I gotta say, you kids actually gave me quite the run for my money.” TFC says, setting a hand on Joey’s shoulder with a small smile.

“Really? Seemed like you had us beat from the moment we stepped on the field…” Joel murmurs, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

TFC laughs softly, shaking his head.

“I haven’t had to go off someone in a fight like that in… At least a couple decades, I’m sure! You all are certainly powerful if you made me have to tap into my powers like that.” He explains, gesturing slightly to his now normal blue eyes.

“Now that you mention it, what was that thing with your eyes anyway?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh, that just a little something from my past. I think you kids call the escapades from my rebellious teenage years Herobrine these days?” TFC says with a shrug.

Everyone nods and gives expressions of understanding before the shock sets in.

“WAIT, HEROBRINE?!”


End file.
